harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Candace and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Candace (Kotomi in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Candace and her younger sister Luna live and work with their grandmother Shelly at the Tailor Shop. She's extremely shy and timid, and prefers wandering outside than slaving away in the Shop, despite her amazing abilities as a seamstress. First Meeting She arrives after you create Daren's Rainbow, then you can meet her for the first time outside the Tailor Shop, which is located nearby Meringue Clinic. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: Coming soon. Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "What should I do...? I've never received something so nice... Thank you." *Cocoon (Shining) *Flax Yarn (Shining) *Herb Fish (Perfect/Shining) *Herbal Tea (This is the easiest best gift you can give to her just use any herb on a pot) *Silk Yarn (Shining) *Wool (Shining) *Wool Yarn (Shining) Likes: "Why thank you. I really like it." *Juice (Apple/Blueberry/Coconut/Grape/Orange/Pineapple/Very Berry/Vegetable/Honeydew) *Black Pearl *Blue Mist *Bodigizer *Bodigizer XL *Bread *Butter (Cow/Goat; Shining) *Cheese (Cow/Goat; Shining) *Chocolate Cookie *Cocoon (Good/Perfect) *Flax (Shining/Perfect) *Flax Yarn (Blue/Good/Green/Perfect/Purple/Red/Yellow) *Green Bell *Perfume (Blue/Green/Purple) *Silk Yarn (Blue/Good/Green/Perfect/Purple/Red/Yellow) *Wool (Good/Perfect) *Wool Yarn (Blue/Good/Green/Perfect/Purple/Red/Yellow) Neutral: "Thank you very much." Family Grandmother: *Shelly Sister: *Luna Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event Candace will come to your house and give you a Yellow Herb. 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Candace at the appropriate time, she'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the beach to have lunch with her. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Beach around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). Lunch text: H-Hello... (you blush) Im glad you came. (you nod head) three hearts appear while characters are sitting, looking at the sun.Candace:I'm not sure if you'll like it. but p-please try it... Eat as much as you want... Option appears with Delicious- I'm not very hungry...(message 2 all try not to pick the second option, for the rest i chose Delicious) Candace I'm so glad. You, know i had to gather a lot of courage to ask you out.(musical notes appear over your head) Candace: I'm... really happy that you ate all of it. Thank you very much. Candace: That was so much fun. Well i should get going... See you again soon. 5-Heart Event Candace wil come to your house and give you some Silk Yarn. Gift text: H-Hello. ...Ah, well,this...This silkworm i have make some beautiful yarn. W-Would you like some?(tell her Thank you) Oh, it's really nothing...Excuse me I'll be going now... Later, Candace will request that you give her a Blue Mist Flower, which can only be grown adequately in the Fall. Buy the seeds from Souffle Farm, and she will wait for you to grow, harvest and give her one of these flowers. 6-Heart Event Talk to Candace at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her.Confeission of love text:I uh... wanted to tell you something... Um well, this may seem awkward, but I...love you (insert name). It feels as if your name has been embroidered onto my heart...(my answer-Im delighted) Really! I'm so...happy! It's like a dream. I'm speech...less...(i nod head) (BIg heart appears over candace) Th-thank you. I'm going now.(candace runs off) (you blush and a big heart appears over you.) Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: Oh, um... we grow flax seeds to make our own yarn. 3 Hearts: The weather today is...nice 4 Hearts: I was bullied by someone when i was small. And... I ended up like this... I'm such a waliflower 5 Hearts: Luna might say some hurtful things, but she's really kind at heart. She's cute, smart, and a good talker... I envy her sometimes. 6 Hearts: '''the weather today is...nice '''7 Hearts: You look...cheerful these days. 8 Hearts: You look good today. 9 Hearts: Right now...It. wish i could say how i feel...But I can't 10 Hearts: I love growing flowers. Their beautifulcolors make exelent dye. Proposing Coming soon. Birthday A birthday present... But why? T-Thank you! I really love it. It's... like a dream Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Candace will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown, pulled back into two, low-set pigtails, with 2 stray hairs for bangs. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Candace's affections is Julius. Rival Events Coming soon. Rival Marriage Candace can marry Julius, who works at Ramsey the Blacksmith's. Rival Child After triggering the 2 rival events between Candace and Julius resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Angie. Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer(scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Candace's alternate outfit is composed of heavier (and warmer) clothing for the colder seasons. She now wears a white blouse with a collar, underneath 2 blue sweaters that are buttoned at the top. Her skirt is now blue and has more of a "wrap-around" look to it, also, her shoes are alternately brown. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes